Une demande Inattendue
by IsaacDurivage
Summary: Une nuit de pleine lune... une douce brise est dans l'air et rien de ne peux gâcher ce doux moment...tout sauf la sollitude... as tu oublié de me donner un signe de vie ou es tu avec un autre... M'as tu quitté sans que je le sâche ? Venez lire, Oneshot


**Titre : **Une demande inattendu

**Auteur : **Moi même (donc interdit de me la voler grrrr sinon je mord)

**Pairing : **Eiri Uesugi (Yuki Eiri)** X **Shuichi Shindo

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais a Maki Murakami-Sensei... '' Snif ''

**Notes : **Voici ma deuxième fanfiction et j'avoue que je ne suis pas aussi douer que les habituer du site. Mais j'espère que cette fic vous plaira sincèrement... et qu'aussi que j'ai un peu progresser comparer à ma première fic. Le mieu que je puisse vous dire est merci de me soutenir avec vos Review. Aller Enjoy n.n

**Notes 2: SI VOUS ÊTES HOMOPHONES C'EST PAS UNE FIC POUR VOUS PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN. Sinon Bonne Lecture.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Un soir où la pleine lune n'était que la seule lumière dans un parc, un jeune chanteur a succès regardait la ville de Tokyo illuminée de ses belles lumières. Il repensa au passé, comment il avait connu l'amour de sa vie ici, par accident... où était-ce le destin? Comment ils s'étaient retrouvés ici après une fâcheuse dispute et qu'ensuite ils s'étaient réconciliés pour repartir à la maison main dans la main.

Mais aujourd'hui ... Ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres, c'était son anniversaire et malheureusement la vie était injuste de l'avoir séparer son cher et tendre le jour où il avait enfin atteint l'âge de la majorité. Oui, Shuichi Shindo venait d'avoir 20 ans aujourd'hui et son bel écrivain n'était pas là pour partager son bonheur puisqu'il était parti faire la promotion de son livre en Europe alors que lui même avait une tournée avec son groupe. Mais cette tournée s'était terminée la veille, alors il était en congé pour un bon bout de temps.

Il vit un peu plus loin, sur le chemin du parc, un couple d'amoureux avec leur enfant. Shuichi sourit à cette vue, lui aussi, il aurait aimé avoir des enfants avec son amant, mais ils ne pouvaient pas puisqu'ils étaient tout les deux des hommes. Il soupira à cette pensée mais heureusement qu'il faisait nuit noire parce que les passants l'auraient sûrement reconnu et le chanteur aux cheveux roses ne voulait pas causer d'émeute le jour de son anniversaire. Vers 22:00, il décida enfin de rentrer à l'appartement avant de rencontrer des voyous pas très commode.

Quand il rentra dans son appartement, et oui son appartement a lui... Son chez lui a lui aussi, il trouva étrange que la porte du bureau de son amour soit ouverte. Sans trop se poser de question, il alla vers l'ordinateur et vit que l'écran était allumé...

-**Bizarre... je l'ai fermé juste avant de partir... j'en suis certain, se dit-il.**

Il s'assit devant l'écran du portable de son amour et ce qu'il vit le fit rougir de la tête au pied. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible, il était parti depuis 2 semaines et il lui en restait encore une autre à se languir de son absence. Le programme qui était ouvert était Microsoft Word et il y était écrit une lettre... une lettre signée Eiri Uesugi OO

(Lis cette lettre a voix haute s'il te plait...NE CRIT PAS, parle normalement)

Mon cher amour,

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'ai pas oublier pour ton anniversaire. Au contraire, je suis revenu de ce stupide salon du livre pour retrouver ta présence qui me manquait tant. S'il te plaît, ne me cherche pas partout tout de suite, lis cette lettre au complet avant.  
Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour toi autant que pour moi, puisque maintenant, tu es majeur et notre couple serra enfin légal...enfin je veux dire, puisque nous somme tout les deux majeurs maintenant les autorités n'auront aucun droit de m'arrêter pour harcèlement sur mineur et agression sexuelle . ... bon oublie la dernière phrase veux tu . . C'était pour te dire mon amour, que je suis heureux aujourd'hui que même si malgré nos disputes lors du début de notre relation, tu as toujours tenu bon et que tu revenais toujours vers moi. Aujourd'hui, je suis fier de savoir que tu tiens vraiment à moi et que tu m'aimes malgré mon caractère à la con. A mon tour de te le dire Shuichi, tu es l'espoir qui m'a fait renaître, la lumière qui m'a sortir de mes ténèbres. Et je t'en remercie mon ange, du plus profond de mon être, je peux enfin te dire ces mots que tu attendais tant. Je t'aime Shuichi, tu es la meilleure chose qui a pu arriver dans ma vie et sache que je ne te quitterais plus désormais, de plus que je veux te garder à mes côtés. Oui Shuichi maintenant tu peux te retourner parce que tu as une surprise...

C'est ce que fit le chanteur pour tomber face a face avec l'auteur de la lettre

- **C'est parce que je suis derrière toi mon ange, dit une voix chaleureuse qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.**

Shuichi était bouche béer tellement la lettre était belle et que sa surprise était inattendue, il voulu parler mais un doigt vint se poser sur ses lèvres pour qu'il se taise.

-**S'il te plaît, Shuichi laisse moi parler jusqu'au bout et après tu pourras dire tous ce que tu veux, d'accord?**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il pouvait continuer.

-**Heu... Shuichi, j'y ai grandement pensé, et tu sais que je ne suis pas vraiment bon pour parler de mes sentiments... mais cette fois-ci, cela fait quelques mois que j'y pense et ... heu... Shuichi... je sais qu'entre tes mains je peux te confier mon cœur puisque je sais que tu ne me trahirais pas comme la fait Kitazaiwa bien avant que je ne te rencontre et heu...**

Shuichi, qui était assit dans la chaise pivotante de l'ordinateur, écoutait Eiri avec la plus grande attention, ne perdant pas une miette de ses mots. Eiri qui était debout, venait de mettre un de ses genoux à terre en tendant à son amant une belle rose rouge que le chanteur prit dans sa main en y faisant très très attention, comme si il tenait le joyau le plus précieux au monde dans ses mains. Mais aussitôt que son regard était fixé sur la rose, il ne pouvait plus s'en détacher. Eiri sourit à cette vue et continua son dialogue:

''Kami-sama... ce pourrait-il... non je dois être en train de rêver, c'est impossible, pensa le jeune chanteur avant de regarder son écrivain''

**- ... Comme je te l'ai dit dans la lettre, tu es la plus belle chose qui ne me sois jamais arrivée dans ma vie et je voudrais te prouver mon amour envers toi en t'offrant ce qui est sur cette rose.**

**- Eiri... mais c'est... dit shuichi, les larmes aux yeux.**

**- Shuichi, je voudrais passer ma vie à tes côtés puisque je n'ai aucune peur de te donner ma confiance et surtout mon cœur et mon amour... mais toi... voudra-tu passer ta vie avec moi... est-ce que tu voudrais m'épouser?**

Shuichi prit quelque seconde avant d'enregistrer l'information et ensuite son regard croisa celui d'or de son amant. Il lui répondit d'un sourire en ce jetant dans ses bras, couvrant le cou d'Eiri de millier de baisés. Tandis que l'écrivain prit l'alliance qui était sur la rose et la mit dans l'annulaire de son futur époux. La bague était faite d'or rose était toute simple mais ce qui était gravé à l'intérieur était la preuve que l'écrivain tenait à ce que cette bague soit spéciale. Eiri et Shuichi pour la vie.

**- Oui... oui je le veux Eiri... c'est le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que je n'aurais jamais...**

**- C'est normal d'offrir les plus belles choses a un ange, surtout à l'ange qu'on aime plus que sa propre vie.**

**- Skydayo Eiri**

**- Ai shiteru Shuichi**

Et ils sellèrent leur promesse d'amour éternel en cette belle nuit du 16 avril.

**OWARI**

Es-ce que la deuxième fic est meilleure que la première??? En matière de faute d'ortographe je sais je suis un des meilleurs. J'ai pris soin de la faire corriger par une amie, ma beta-lectrice Lady-Keiny. J'espère qu'elle vous plus.  
Et ne pas oublier... PAS DE MENACE DE MORT NI D'INSULTE SUR MOI ET MA FIC... sinon Cliquer de le bouton marquer ''GO'' sa fait toujour plaisir d'encourager l'auteur n.n


End file.
